Resident Evil: Beautiful Mind Tricks
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: AU. Because she was the most beautiful of the mind tricks that had been pulled on him. And she felt real, because she was real.


**Author's Note: **A new addition to my story list! I couldn't settle for something that wasn't C/J in these moments, so I had to write something down. This is an idea that hit me a long time ago and that I hadn't been able to put down into words. It's an AU theorizing on what could've happened if Jill hadn't been taken by Wesker and she could've been rescued by the BSAA.

Also, this is a special dedication to KT324: first, because she is in need of a bit of cheering up; second, because she deserves it for being such an awesome person. So here, I really hope you enjoy this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters.  
Note: **_Greenwald Falls is a fictional place. Don't mind this discrepancy xD_

* * *

Resident Evil: Beautiful Mind Tricks

Thinking the dead come back to life is something close to senseless; it's impossible. When you've gone through everything I have, you start to think otherwise and your mind is convinced that it can actually happen. It happens when it involves horrible viruses and deadly corporations that produce them, discarding every possibility of thinking it's... natural, to put it like that, like in horror movies. I considered my life to be something compared to it, until I found out that the dead _really_ come back to life and it's natural, no viruses involved. This is a re-telling of the most intense of mind tricks that was ever played on me, one that I still can't get myself to accept.

After the incident in the Spencer State, I plunged into my own personal hell. Having lost Jill was one of the greatest blows I'd ever received, and it took me a while before I could gather the pieces of my shattered ego. I say ego because I always liked to boast about the trusty partner I'd had since the very beginning. All of my friends knew they were innocent remarks but, in truth, I meant it. From the moment our bond strengthened, Jill became my pride; every time she was hurt, I was hurt, and the same happened with everything else. The only thing I could do and _knew _how to do? Blame myself for everything that happened there.

What else could I think though? At that moment, it seemed like a book full of options opened in front of my eyes, showing each and all the different ways I could've avoided everything that happened to Jill: for example, listening to her before she reluctantly agreed to take the mission, being more alert, avoiding to confront Wesker directly, having been more careful; in short, saving her life. I conducted a restless search for her with the assistance of the Alliance, but we couldn't find her. By November 2006, the search was over and Jill was officially declared dead.

The fourth of every month, I paid a special visit to her grave. I chose that date because it had been the date when she had been assumed dead and when the funeral had been held for her. Whilst I didn't take flowers, I took words to say after thinking them with care and with a lot of mediation behind them; there wasn't much I could say those days. I didn't stay too long in front of her gravestone, since I never could. I knew Jill was a humble person and wouldn't blame others for what happened to her if she didn't see them as guilty; now, I felt like that reaction of hers would be sarcastic and scathing. From wherever she was looking at me, she wasn't smiling.

I was proven wrong in the summer of 2007.

I don't remember well how the day had transpired, only that I received a text message from an unknown number in the middle of the afternoon. During that time, I was in California, the reason being a BSAA congress there that I was forced to attend. The same moment the congress ended, I got the text message that told me '**Greenwald Falls, thirty minutes**'. I suddenly felt uneasy: Greenwald Falls, and at such a time? Whoever had messaged me had chosen a good place to go, was my sarcastic reaction. I kept on reading and found another sentence that piqued my interest: '**I'm expecting you. Everyone knows already**'. Everyone knew, about what?

Greenwald Falls were -excuse the repetition- popular waterfalls in Yosemite Valley, along with Bridalveil Fall. There was a dense forest at its base, perfect place for a hike; I had never had the chance to go there though. This person had chosen conveniently: there was a single, narrow road that led there, and I have to thank my common sense that helped me rent a 4x4. Pulling myself together and still wondering who this person expecting me was, I headed to Greenwald Falls to meet this stranger. I kept wondering and wondering, possibly over-worrying, but I couldn't help it. Not many people knew my cell phone number, and there was nobody I knew here in California.

Jill would've, I thought, but she was dead. The dead didn't come back to life or didn't write messages to the living. Wait, since when had I started believing the dead didn't come back to life? I'd seen it many times myself. As I said before though, not in the natural way.

As I started the engine, I got a call: it was Claire this time. In spite of my concern, I decided to crack a small joke: she hated whenever I replied as the Chris in 'BSAA mode', as she liked to call it.

"Redfield," I spoke gravely, keeping my voice pitched low. From the other side of the line, Claire sighed in exasperation and cursed. "Yeah, I'm glad to hear from you, too. What's up?"

"_Do that one more time and I am so kicking your ass when you get back here,_" she threatened me. I'd give her that: she was though, but snarky.

"_In any case, has the congress ended?_" She asked, quickly changing the subject. Absentminded, I nodded and drove off to the Falls.

"It has, barely a couple of minutes ago," I said, "and now I'm headed to Greenwald Falls."

"_Greenwald Falls?_" Claire echoed and, judging by her tone, I was sure she knew something: never in her life her voice would go squeaky if it wasn't because of a solid reason. "_What are you going to do there? You're finally going to take a hike?_"

"I've noticed the double meaning in that, Claire, I'm not stupid. Sorry to disappoint, but you'll have to bear with me until the rest of your days, so I'm not taking a hike any time soon." I heard her laugh with mirth; if only I could've done the same. I decided to play along and tell her, see if I could pry something out. "Someone has told me to meet them there, and has pointed out that 'everyone' knows already. I'm not wrong if I assume you have something to do with it?" For a moment, Claire hesitated, but very briefly; she knew better than to surrender so soon.

"_Of course not! Why would I keep something from you?_" Claire asked back, her voice steady. Then, another voice came up in the background, this one fainter and distant.

"_Claire, if you don't tell him, I'll snatch the phone and drop the hint: it's your choice._" It was Leon, sounding too nonchalant for my taste. What the hell was everyone up to? What did I have to know?

"Claire, what's that he's mentioning?" I demanded as I steered the wheel and took a right turn. The cracks of the soil under the wheels muted what I thought was one of Claire's sighs, and finally she agreed to tell me, not without reluctance.

"_Alright, fine, we know who's messaged you, okay? Thing is, I'm not telling. Don't worry, it's no-one unusual,_" she told me, but that didn't do anything to ease my suspicion. Again, I heard Leon speaking.

"_See? He hasn't taken it so bad, has he?_" he said, good-natured, but that only irritated Claire more and made her snap at him. I notice she was trying to hold back some laughter and it made my lips twitch.

"_Don't stick your nose into this, Kennedy; this is _my_ business,_" Claire told him, her voice edgy, and I heard Leon snort in return. "_What was with that scoff, you idiot? I'm getting you later for this, I swear. In any case,_" she finally addressed me -had she forgotten I was on the other side of the line?-, "_you'll see who's waiting for you. And if I didn't tell you before, I'm sorry; she made us keep a vow of secrecy._"

I caught the hint sooner than I expected: _she_? "Wait a second, Claire, who's 'she'?" Claire gasped, falling silent as a tomb, and a reckless idea went up to my head: it couldn't be, not _her_!

"_You screwed up, as always!_" Leon snapped at Claire with a hearty laugh, and Claire growled before giving me another quick explanation and hanging up.

I was left with a bit of glee and with a dreadful amount of nervousness and trepidation. Unconsciously, I sped up and concentrated on the road ahead, hurrying up as much as I could under a reasonable limit. Soon, I was near the base of Greenwald Falls and, after looking for a place -correct one, mind you- to park the car, I made my way through the dense forest to meet that someone, to meet _her_. A part of my mind, the logical and sensible one, told me that it was impossible, that I was just imagining things; the other one, the instinctive and rash one, told me that I had heard well, that it could be possible that she was still alive. But what if it was someone else? My uneasiness, as well as my hopes, would've been for nothing.

Keeping those pessimistic but realistic thoughts out of my head, I advanced at fast as I could without tripping over and concentrated only on the sound of the falling water, which got louder and louder as I got closer. I reached a cliff, surrounded by tall bushes and plants, but I saw no-one. I checked my watch: I was exactly in time, not a minute earlier or later. Where was she? I then felt a light tap on my shoulder. I swivelled around, alarmed, and found _her_ standing under the trees, her bright eyes gazing at me.

It was Jill.

"Long time, no see, partner," she greeted me with a salute.

I sensed my eyes had widened and that my heart had skipped a couple of beats; I could do nothing else but stare at her in shock. My mind was pulling a trick on me, of that I was sure... a beautiful mind trick, if I had to describe it better. Showing herself to be estranged, Jill tilted her head and motioned at me to get closer, but I found myself unable to do so for a few seconds. Then, after plucking out a bit more of courage, I quickly approached her -minding my steps, of course- and I hesitated for a moment before pulling her into an eager embrace.

She was there, she was no illusion! I tried not to give into the strong delirium that drove me to hold her close and tight, afraid that she'd vanish into thin air again.

I couldn't stop repeating her name, even though my throat felt parched and I had been momentarily deprived of my ability to speak. Jill, with a chuckle, buried her face into my shoulder and held me tight.

"You can't believe how much I've missed you, Chris," she told me, her vice muffled. I still couldn't believe my ears: I was even hearing her speak to me! She _was_ alive!

"Jill, how-how're you still alive? I can't believe it!" I inquired as I withdrew to look at her, have a better image of how she looked. Jill looked normal as always, with no signs of having been recently injured, only a small scar at her jaw. There was nothing else I could make myself focus on: her gray gaze met mine all of a sudden, and her features mirrored the uneasiness she had started feeling. I felt my heart sinking to my feet: even if it had been the slightest of grimaces, it still broke my heart to see her like that. "If it's something you want to-"

"No, Chris, I called you here to tell you about that," she replied, shaking her head and taking my hand in hers. She was so warm: she was there. I nodded, firm and determined to hear her out, and we started pacing up the forest. For a moment she didn't speak, as if she was measuring her words and choosing them with care, and it only made the tension spike. In the end, Jill explained the facts to me.

"When I fell down the window, Wesker and I rolled down a slope and reached the foot of the cliff. It was excruciating, like a thousand swords piercing my flesh, and I lost consciousness. After a while, I woke up to see I was still there, miraculously alive after such a fall. Our people had gotten to our last location and found me there. I don't remember anything else but when I finally came to, I was back home, in the hospital wing of NY HQ."

"What?" I breathed out, shocked. "It can't be! You were officially declared dead in November!"

Jill smirked. "You still doubt I'm alive?" she teased half-heartedly. "It's not a lie though; I was declared dead, but out of obligation. Graves was the only one who stuck with me till the end of my recovery and did his best to reason with the rest of the Eleven, to convince them I was still alive. After having most of my bones broken and severe head trauma, 'how could she be alive?', Graves told me the higher-ups had said. They didn't listen and eventually, they left me as KIA. Jill Valentine is dead now, in a way. I can't show myself around in the Alliance anymore, but I have Graves' support; we _both_ have it."

"Severe head trauma?" I echoed, an alarm going off in my mind. "Are you alright?"

Jill gave an energetic nod and reassured me was much as I could allow myself to be. I lowered my head and looked away. Oliver Graves was one of the Original Eleven, the 'founders' of the BSAA, and was a very well respected member of the board. It left me a bit baffled hearing that he'd lent Jill support, since he was known for his lack of social skills. Appearances tended to deceive, so people say.

We remained in silence as we strolled, hand in hand, something I didn't notice until she shifted. I didn't know what else to say; I was still digesting the explanation and absorbing the facts. In the end, deciding to give a lighter tone to the conversation, I asked, "How come you contacted the others before me? Claire let the hint slip when she called me."

Lifting her gaze at me, Jill smiled. "Well, I wanted to keep it as a surprise. TerraSave and the Alliance keep in touch, you know that, so it wasn't difficult to catch hold of Claire. From then on, it went from her to Leon, to Rebecca and, finally, to Barry. That's why I told you the whole gang knew; we were all in cahoots."

"Very funny, because I couldn't believe my ears when Claire mentioned the vow of secrecy," I shot back with false annoyance. In that moment, Jill frowned at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll have it in mind for the next time," she snapped, this time truly sarcastic; I knew it by how she shook her head and stuck out her tongue. I was glad to see that the many little details I had noticed over the years hadn't disappeared, but I knew that Jill wouldn't be the same anymore. I had gone through quite the traumatic experiences myself, but what Jill had gone through was something I would never be able to grasp. Eventually, we stopped walking and she placed herself in front of me, waving a hand in front of my eyes. "Chris?"

I couldn't help a smirk. "I'm still wondering if this isn't a mind trick. Call me hard-headed, but I still can't... can't see this happening. It hasn't been too long since last August; in spite of that, I feel like forever's gone by. I'm sorry for what happened; I truly am."

Silence followed my words, a silence during which Jill didn't talk. When I looked back up at her, I found her skeptical, one thin brow lifted.

"What?"

"So you think this is a trick? That I'm just a stunt?" she asked me, and I noticed a heavy tinge of humor in her tone. I didn't know what to say, so I merely nodded and stared at her. I had lost her in a tragic accident; it shouldn't have surprised her to see me so hesitant and incredulous, but it still did. I wanted to know what was going through her mind -too bad I didn't have any kind of psychic powers. Jill flashed me a smirk and winked an eye at me.

"Then try and tell me this isn't real."

Without warning, Jill made me lean my head down and my heart sped up: we were so close! That didn't matter to her though, and not to me either: we kissed. After all those years of what I thought had been unrequited love, Jill was showing me otherwise. The kiss was slow, gentle, but I took my chance to indulge in her taste and drink her in as much as I could; I felt my energies were coming back. All I needed was her affection; what I hadn't realized is that I had already obtained it.

Before we finally parted -you can imagine, much to my dislike-, she buried my hands into my hair and presented me with another bit of pressure on my lips, the kiss having deepened for a brief moment. I was annoyed at myself for not being able to return that, but fate rewarded the patient. I knew that sooner or later, I'd get my chance to taste her lips first.

We took long breaths to calm down our breathings, and I allowed myself a grin. "Mmh, I'll say it was real," I said, intentionally keeping my tone mischievous. "Jill, thank you."

Again, she winked an eye at me. "That's what partners are for, right?"

It felt odd feeling so... light, especially after knowing what we had gone through. If Jill felt fine, then I did too. She was my pride, my friend, the person who I held the closest to me -after Claire. My hands penetrated into her hair and, out of love and necessity, I had to kiss her again, and she accepted it without complaints. I enjoyed it to the extreme; there was nothing I was going to miss.

Jill Valentine was my pride, my friend, the beautiful trick my mind was pulling on me. I didn't care: as long as she felt real, she was real. Those kisses were only the beginning of the endless list of proof. To hell with skepticism and hesitation: tricks or not, illusions or not, she was here with me.

I had gotten her back, and that's what mattered.

* * *

_A/N: Say, is this in need to be erased from the face of the Earth (I hope NOT! xDDD) or is it actually good? xDDD I was dying to write from Chris' POV, so I thought "Why not do it now?". Here you go, another C/J to the collection. KT, I really hope you liked this and cheer up! *hugs*_

_Reviews are appreciated!^^_


End file.
